I Wished
by Kittylulz
Summary: Lucy had always wished that she was a part of her favorite books, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Then one day, she found out she was.
1. Bonus Chapter (Prologue)

**AN: I'm sorry for the lack of a new chapter. I wrote this for English, so here you go. Its a bonus chapter, a sort of prologue. Also, I will try and get pictures of the characters, and put them on my profile. Enjoy!  
**

Sighing as I closed my book, I looked to find a new story. I pulled a few books off the shelf, but none of them sparked my interest. I looked for a while longer, but with no luck. I was about to give up when I saw a shadow flicker across my vision. I whipped around, and saw a boy that looked roughly my age, with chocolate brown hair, and skin as pale as a ghost. He was putting a book back on the shelf, and I became hopeful, thinking that maybe that could be a good book. I quietly approached him.

"Is that a good book?" I asked. He jumped a bit, as if I startled him, which I probably did. As he turned around, I saw he had ice blue eyes, a stark contrast to his hair.

He replied shakily, "No, um… I know a good series, though…" This excited me.

"What's it called?" I inquired, curiously. I was in need of a good book. A series was even better.

A little calmer, he said, "It's called Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's about greek mythology." At that, I gave a little squeal of delight. Fantasy was my favorite genre. I raced off to find it, then realized my mistake.

"Thanks! See you later… " I said as I turned around. "What's your name again?"

"Josh," he replied. I waved, and went to find the book. It was tucked in the corner of the library, and the books looked fairly new. I grabbed The Lightning Thief, and just in case I didn't come back the next day, I grabbed The Sea of Monsters. You never know.

I heard children walking down the halls, and realized that lunch was over. I ran to check out the books, and raced into the hallway. I ran down the halls as if my life depended on it. I quickly got my stuff from the locker, and slid into my chair as the bell rang. Because the class was so easy, I just took out my book and started subtly reading under my desk. As I read the first page, I was hooked.

'Chapter 1. I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher.' How I wish I could do that now. 'Accidentally' of course. I was loving every bit of this, and I heard the bell ring just as I was about to start 'Chapter 5. I play Pinochle with a Horse'. So far, so good. One more class to go.

-A Few Hours Later-

As I got home, I jumped onto my bed. I dropped my backpack, but not before I got the book out. I immediately began reading, but as I got to 'Chapter 6. I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom' I saw my homework binder sticking out of my backpack as if it was saying, "Do your homework!" I figured I might as well finish, so I started on my math. I got about half the page done, and got so bored that I threw my pencil across the room, narrowly missing my "Yoga Cats" Calendar.

I picked up the book again and began reading. I thought I didn't read long, but when I looked at the clock, it read 9:43. I realized I had read for almost 5 hours, with still 4 hours of homework to go. This was going to be a long night. I set down my book and got to work. 4 pages of notes, 50 math questions, and a 1000 word essay later, I was done. It was 1 in the morning, and I fell asleep without even putting on my PJs.

-The Next Day-

After 4 grueling hours of boring classes, with the exception of English, because it was a freewriting day, it was lunchtime. I wanted to visit the library again, as I wanted more books to read over the weekend. I brought my lunch in and went back to the shelf where I got the books yesterday, but they were gone. I freaked out, and started running around, trying to find it.

"Are you looking for something?" a kindly voice asked. I turned around and saw the librarian.

"Oh, um… yes, actually," I replied, "I'm looking for the Percy Jackson series." The librarian's eyes had a look of pity in them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we gave those away last night to make room for the second series that just came out. It will be arriving soon."

"I see. I haven't quite reached the next series, but who did you give the books to?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, I gave them to this nice young boy… oh, what was his name?" she muttered under her breath. "Oh right! Josh. He loves this series. Oh, speak of the devil!"

As she said the words, Josh walked in, bearing some books. "Hello, Mrs. Jones! I found copies of these books at home last night, so maybe someone else could have them."

My eyes brightened, and I squealed with delight. "I'll take them!" I pretty much ripped the books out of his hands. "YES!" I danced around in a circle, hugging them to my chest.

I could hear him and the librarian quietly laughing, so I turned around and said, "Thanks a lot! I LOVE this series." I skipped back to my table and started to fangirl with Travis.

"That Percabeth scene was amazing!"

"Just wait until you get to the labyrinth scene in the fourth book."

"Spoilers!"

"Sorry."

This went on and on for a while. I'm pretty sure we covered most topics.

"Who's your favorite God or Goddess?"

"Aphrodite, of course. She so FABULOUS!"

"My favorite is Hermes. He can just pickpocket anyone, anytime. Also, I may or may not do that a little too much. Here's your ring." Josh handed me the ring, a simple silver band with a small pink stone on it. It was a gift from my mother before she left.

"Thank you, but when did you steal this?"

"Oh, a few minutes ago."

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, welcome to my story! This is a rewrite of my previous story, _A Perfect Life, Right?_ I hope this one turns out better. Also, DON'T JUDGE the nicknames, I didn't know what to do for them.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, only the OCs!**

 **To My previous readers, this story will be a little different. Hope you don't mind!**

 **Now, let's get on with it!**

Lucy POV

Another day, another chore added to the ever-growing list. I sighed and sat on my creaky old bed, relieved to have time to read my books. They were my only escape from the cruel world that was my life. I live with my dad, my step-mother, and my 2 half siblings, Eve and Liam. Out of all of them, I only really got along with Liam. My dad was OK, but never really paid attention to me, and only really cared about work. I guess that it's expected, as my step mother's business is unsuccessful but she refuses to give it up.

Anyways, I started reading, and was immersed into the world of Percy Jackson. The time passed by, and before I knew it Liam was knocking on my door, telling me it was time for bed. I read for about an hour after, and as sleep overcame me, I thought, _"_ _I wish I was in that world."_

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep Be-_

I slammed to snooze button on the alarm. Get up at 6:30 every day, on the dot. I have to in order to avoid Eve, at least until school. I ate some toast, threw on some clothes, and headed out the door. I made it 2 feet, then realized that I wasn't wearing shoes. _Oops._ I went back inside, then grabbed my sandals. Good enough.

Once I was at school, I met up with Anna and Hermia. Me and Anna went to school together, and Hermia goes to a school in London, but finished before us, so she came to visit.

"Hey Lucy," Anna called, then saw my shoes and said, "You know it's field day, right?"

The realization struck me.

"Um, no."

Oops? Anyways, we walked and talked until class, and Hermia left and decided to go sightseeing. Class was RIDICULOUSLY boring. At least I only had one class before the start of Field Day. Sadly, it was my least favorite class, Algebra II. Perks of being smart, I guess. You get stuck in the private schools with Algebra II in 6th grade. Anyways, as soon as it finished, I practically flew outside to get out.

Immediately, I was SO graceful, and I tripped on the sandals and fell down in the mud. Of course, every single person in the grade was there to see it. Great job, Lucy. I got up, and rushed to the bathroom to wash it off. It was disgusting. Once I was cleaned off, I walked out to the field, and was confronted by Eve, with her little posse of self obsessed 13 year old girls, who think that they are better than me since I'm 11. Yeah right. I'm smarter than all of them, and they look like clowns with the amount of makeup that they're wearing.

"Hello Lucy," sneered Eve, "How was the mud bath?"

I glared at her then walked away. No point wasting my time with jerks. I found Anna, along with the rest of the homeroom class, and joined them. Before I could start playing the game, the coach stopped me.

"You have to go to study hall, since you're wearing sandals. Sorry Lucy."

I walked inside dejectedly, and started to read my books. At least I brought Harry Potter with me, so I have something good to read. I started reading, and shut everything else out. Before I knew it, the bell was ringing.

I met up with Anna and walked to the park near my house, where we waited for Hermia. After about 5 minutes, I got bored so I started to do gymnastics. Lasted 2 minutes, and it would've lasted longer, but I kicked Anna in the face. After that, Hermia came, and we just sat and talked idly, not really knowing what to do. I was referencing something from a book, then Anna asked me,

"What's that from?"

I feigned being taken aback, then said, "Just the best book ever, Percy Jackson!"

She nearly fell off the bench. "What?"

I barely noticed her as I said, "Of course it's very closely followed by Harry Potter."

Now the very composed Hermia fell off the bench. I looked at them, confused.

"What?"

They exchanged a glace, then said in unison, "Nothing."

I looked at them weirdly, then shrugged it off. The sun started to set, so Hermia walked back to her hotel, and I was about to go home, but I saw a shadowy form in the bushes, so I stayed with Anna for a minute. I was set to leave again, but something vaguely resembling a woman jumped out. Anna muttered, "Empousa."

My eyes widened, and Anna looked at me, and simply said, "Run." I didn't want to, so I stayed just around the corner, and peered at it. Anna pulled out a dagger, stabbed the Empousa, and it disintegrated into golden dust. That seems familiar. Anna saw me, and sighed.

"You want to know what happened?"

I nodded.

She took a breath.

"Where to start? I'll just say it all. Percy Jackson is real. Harry Potter is real. I'm Annabeth, Hermia is Hermione. You're a demigod. I'm your satyr. Got it so far?" She rapid fired every sentence.

"Slow down. What?" I said, disbelieving.

"You know your favorite books? Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Both real, and you're a part of at least one. I'm kind of your satyr, though not exactly."

"So you're saying I'm a demigod?"

"Yes."

I was shocked speechless. My favorite books are real. Wow. That's awesome. Annabeth smiled. "Should we go to camp then?"

"Duh."

 **Hope you liked it! I think I have seen this idea for a story floating around, but I still wanted to do it. Anyways, R &R and I will see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY THAT ITS BEEN 2 MONTHS! I DIDN'T MEEEEAANN TOOOOO! Anyways, thanks so much for the positive feedback, it makes me want to write more, even if I'm late, so here you go!**

In my imagination, my arrival to camp included a nice car ride to camp, maybe a bit of monster killing, but no. It was a taxi ride with the grey sisters, and let me tell you, it isn't fun. They were shrieking over who gets the eye, who gets the tooth, and let me tell you, it was disgusting. When we arrived, I jumped out of the car before we even stopped. I regretted it soon after, as I stubbed my toe on the ground. Slow clap for Lucy.

Anyways, I saw the camp sign, and squealed in delight. I'm finally here! The moment has come to meet my heroes. At least, the ones I haven't met yet. I ran into the camp borders, and marveled at the scene. I could see some Apollo kids playing volleyball on the court, and some Satyrs picking strawberries in the fields. There were campers sword fighting, and everything was lively.

Annabeth followed me in, and immediately was attacked by Percy.

"Wise Girl!" He yelled in delight, hugging her. I smiled, thinking, _'just_ _like in the books! Percabeth is so cute!'_ Suddenly Annabeth looked at me through narrow eyes, and I was terrified.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked shakily, my voice rising a few pitches. She nodded, glaring the whole time. Shuddering, I looked over at Percy.

"So... Hi. I'm Percy." He said, looking confused at the exchange between me and his girlfriend. "What did you say to make her do that?" I laughed nervously.

"Um..." I looked at Annabeth, looking for some help, and hoping that she had gotten over my tactless and accidental comment. It was true though, they are ADORABLE! I may or may not have written some fanfiction... but that's besides the point. Focusing back to reality, and out of my thoughts, I saw that Annabeth was leading Percy and I to the big house. YES! I'M MEETING CHIRON! I noticed that I was lagging behind, so I ran and caught up.

As we walked in, Annabeth called, "Chiron? You there?" He trotted out, and smiled as he saw her, then he noticed me, and asked,

"New Camper?" Annabeth nodded, though hesitantly.

"Yes, but there's a little more to it." Chiron tilted his head questioningly, and she explained the whole story, including about how there were books about their adventures, and they were open for the public. The centaur appeared shocked, and shook his head.

"But.. How? Our stories were recorded by Rachel, and only for Campers. And all the other stories, like Hermione's, how did anyone get those? They were owned by Hecate, because she created the wizards. Not even all the campers could read those. This isn't possible." I raised my hand timidly, and decided I needed to be heard.

"Actually, the books are very popular, and they have a huge fan base. I am a part of it too. There is even mock CHBs. There's one in Austin, one nearby here on Long Island, one in Vancouver, and who knows how many more. How did you not know this?" I ranted this, and was out of breath when I finished. "Don't ask me how, all I know is the authors of those books. Rick Riordan, who is awesomely amazing, and J.K. Rowling, who is also awesomely amazing. No, I don't care if that isn't a word."

Chiron still didn't seem satisfied, but he simply said, "We will discuss this later. Go and get situated in Hermes cabin for now."

* * *

 **I know its short, and probably has a lot of mistakes, but I really wanted to get the chapter out. Hopefully I can update sooner next time, and have more content. Bye bye now!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO MUCH for the positive feedback. Again, I am so sorry for not updating in what, 4 months? And now a short chapter again? I have no excuse besides kickball and school. What school assigns 4 hours of homework per night, and on weekends? Mine does! Now that it's summer I should update more, but we have summer homework so don't hold me to that. Anyways, Enjoy!  
**

As I walked into Hermes cabin, I was greeted by the Stoll brothers. In a very casual tone, I said, "Hey Travis. Hey, Connor." Both looked taken aback.

"Do we know you? I thought you were a new camper." Travis asked.

"I am new, and no, you don't know me." As I said that, I walked off. When I glanced behind myself to look at them, the twins looked extremely confused. After seeing the great thing I did, I proceeded to put down the few things that I had and went to the camp store to get a sleeping bag.

After what felt like ages of setting up, despite the extremely little amount of stuff I had, we were called for dinner. Might I say, the food was delicious but some of the Hermes boys were like pigs. I had a Shirley Temple, and a burrito because I like Mexican food. Don't judge. Anyways, as dinner was ending, Chiron announced, "As you all know, today is Friday, so we will be playing Capture The Flag." Everyone cheered, and I had a Fangirl Attack (This is where I shriek and fall out of my chair). I have a feeling those will happen a lot more now that I'm at camp. I got some weird looks as I fell off my seat, but whatever. Haters gonna hate.

After dinner, Chiron announced the teams. Blue Team was Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hecate, Apollo, Ares, Nike, Hades, and Iris. Red Team was Zeus, Hebe, Nike, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hypnos, Tyche, and Nemesis. Fairish, right?

Maybe not, but I was on the overpowered team, so it's fine. Right? Anyways, our team huddled up and made a game plan. We would split up into three groups; Flag defense, Distraction, and Attackers. I was put on Attackers, surprisingly, though I think that since I knew about the books they figured I would be good at CTF. They're wrong, as I'm not at all athletic, but I'm not complaining. I guess that we'll see how this goes.

Annabeth gave me a sword and shield, along with some light armour. I almost exploded with excitement. My first sword! Maybe I can run back home and stab Eve and her friends. No? Ugh, fine. I won't be that crazy... or will I? No, just kidding, and I'll stop now.

I swung the sword a few times, but it felt clunky in my hands. The armour fit right but the shield has too big. I shrugged it off and thanked Annabeth. I probably looked ridiculously dorky, but I didn't care. I could get better equipment later.

Chiron finally announced the start, and we were off. I struggled to keep up with Piper and Annabeth, but I managed to tag along. Sort of. We advanced to the other teams side and waited just across the border. The distraction group was supposed to successfully clear a way for us to get to the flag, then send a signal. We saw a bright pillar of light shoot out of the trees, then ran in. We had almost made it to where we believed the flag to be without any difficulty, but as we spotted the red flag we noticed that there were still guards around.

We still advanced. I tried to avoid fighting but had to occasionally swing my sword at someone. I missed every single time. Skills right here. Anyways, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth drove right through and grabbed the flag. They yelled, "Go! We got the flag!" and everyone turned around and raced back to our side. We won, which was unsurprising. Still great, though.

I walked back to the Hermes Cabin to find that all my stuff was missing. I saw two faces peeking out from behind a bed. "Travis, Connor, give me back my stuff," I said.

"Why do you think we took it? That's insane!" Travis replied. I walked over, and sighed.

"Pretty please?" I pleaded, trying to be as nice as possible, though it was challenging as I like being sassy. Connor's eyes suddenly widened, and he gave me the bag.

"Sure!" He said enthusiastically. "Take it." This surprised me, but then Connor shook his head and looked confused. He then looked over my head, and said, "Aw, come on!"

I looked at them quizzically. "What?" I asked. They pointed over my head, and I realized what it was.

"Ooh! did I get claimed?" I exclaimed. Travis nodded. I ran outside and found Annabeth.

"Look! I got claimed! Yay!" I squealed. "See?"Annabeth nodded.

"Aphrodite, I see. We'll get you in your new cabin." She jogged over to Piper, who was talking to Jason by the door to her cabin.

"Hey Piper, Lucy is yours, okay? Bye." She said, then ran over to the big house. I was confused why, but I shrugged it off and ran over to Piper.

"Yay! Aphrodite is my favorite goddess, so this is awesome. I was in the Aphrodite cabin at the mock Camp Half-Blood too. Isn't that cool?" I started to fangirl. I was bouncing around, so Piper laughed and led me into Cabin 10.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read the previous chapter, and thank you to Bookworm for the review. It means a lot that even though I didn't update for so long I still have dedicated readers. However, I am not posting much and wanted to ask if yall still want me to write this story. I'd like to see your response in the reviews. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

I walked in and was so happy to be claimed by my absolute favorite goddess. This was what I had wished for, and for so long. Of course, I heard a scoff from the other side of the room.

"I see you brought in more riff-Raff today, Piper," Drew said annoyingly. "Why must you keep tainting the Aphrodite cabin?" She then turned to me. "Hey you, why don't you make my bed for me? Please?" She batted her eyelashes, and in turn, I scoffed at her.

"I know how you are, Drew, and I'm not going to do that. Do your own work," I said this scornfully, then turned around to look at Piper. "Where should I put my stuff?" I asked. She pointed to a bunk, then stormed over to Drew and started whispering angrily. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I'm sure it wasn't nice. I dropped off my things on the bed, then curled into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by a hand shaking me awake. "Lucy, wake up. Breakfast is in 15 minutes," I dimly heard Piper say, "Unless you want to go in your pajamas, which I'm assuming you don't." I slowly sat up.

"I'm awake. What time is it? It feels so early..." I complained. I then looked outside and saw that it was bright. "Wait, what? How did I sleep in so much? I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I then grabbed my Camp shirt, and some jean shorts (Which are all I wear) and then proceeded to go and change in the bathroom. Since I was so late, everyone was done. A small perk, I guess.

Of course, not that big considering I had a very small amount of time to get ready. I hurriedly threw my clothes on and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Right as I finished, we lined up and went to breakfast. As always, everyone got their food and sacrificed it, but this time I knew who to pray to. _Aphrodite._ I then plopped down next to Piper and just blazed through my food. Not literally, of course. That's a Leo thing. There wasn't anything too exciting during breakfast, at least, until the end of it. Everyone was eating their breakfast, talking about whatever, when a very battered and bruised looking Hazel came running in. Someone called for Chiron, and Hazel then proceeded to pass out.

* * *

Chiron rushed Hazel to the infirmary, where after having some nectar and ambrosia practically force fed to her, she woke up. For a second she looked panicked and shot up, but once she realized where she was she calmed down.

"Hazel, what happened? And where's Frank?" Chiron asked worriedly.

"Frank and I were on our way here, and we were attacked by a horde of monsters, but they seemed off. They seemed more intelligent, or maybe like they were controlled by someone. He... he changed into an eagle in order to attack them from the sky, but it was no good. We tried to run, but... Frank somehow got trapped as an eagle and was taken away. I don't know what happened to him after that." Hazel shakily told us her story.

Chiron looked as if he was deep in thought, "This is worrying. I wonder who could have controlled all those monsters... Perhaps I should contact him? No, not yet," He then turned back to us. "We will send some demigods to save Frank, but for now I don't know what else to do. I suggest-" He was cut off by the loud shriek of an eagle. A certain one of said animals flew in and landed by Hazel. It then looked as if it was trying to say something, but couldn't. We all looked at it, confused.

"Frank?" Hazel looked at the bird curiously, "Is that you?" The bird in response cawed a couple times and then nodded its head, or at least attempted to. Chiron sized him up.

"Alright, let's bring you to the Hecate cabin to see if they can fix this."

 **AN2: And we're done! So school is starting Next week ((Rest In Pieces)) But I will attempt to shorten the wait yet again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you next time :D**

 **P.S. - To the Guest Reviewer Bookworm, Is this update quick enough =P**


	6. Chapter 5

As Chiron said, he took Frank and Hazel and went to the Hecate Cabin, but he decided it would be best if I didn't come. It also made sense, as I had come 2 days ago. I sulked as I walked back to the dining pavilion, but that went away quickly when I was told that we were going to archery first.

Despite having horrid parents, I did go to a mock camp half blood, and I found that archery happened to be something I excelled at. Of course, Drew sat to the side and called out degrading remarks, but I shut her up after I got 10 straight bulls eyes. I just looked back with a calm face that may or may not have had some underlying tones of "you could be the target". Eh. Afterward, we had sword fighting which I completely failed. First off, I am the clumsiest person alive, so I nearly cut off my left hand, and on top of that, I could barely hit anything. Oh well.

Honestly, the day flew by as I tried my best to not fangirl at the fact that I was aT CaMp HaLfBlOoD. Ahem.

By the time it was dinner, I was starving and sore because I am never active unless completely necessary so I hadn't done anything that draining for a long time. I noticed that Hazel and Chiron were both missing, along with most of Hecate cabin, and I assumed Frank was still recovering. I hoped that he was okay. Of course, I come and one of the 7 gets hurt because that's just my luck. Depressing, but I'm sure it's under control. I had completely spaced out and walked right into someone.

"OhmygodsI'msosorry!" I apologized. The person turned around, and I squinted my eyes at him. I felt like I recognized him from somewhere. He pushed his brown hair out of his face and caught sight of me. A flash of recognition flashed across his ice blue eyes, but it quickly faded.

"Oh, it's okay. Do I know- Never mind. You're the new camper, right? I'm Josh." The newly named Josh stuck his hand out, which I shook.

"I'm Lucy, the new resident walking hurricane. Then again, that could be Percy..." I trailed off as he gave me a weird look. "Sorry, I'm spastic right now." I then noticed the crowd of increasingly agitated and hungry people behind us and started walking forward. "Perhaps we should get our food."

He laughed and got his food. I watched as he sacrificed his food and walked to the Hermes table. _How do I know you..._ I was broken from my thoughts when I realized that my feet had carried me to the brazier. I scraped in a piece of meat and sat down with my cabinmates. As I sat down I was greeted by Piper, who saw the whole affair.

"I see you've met Josh. I hope you were careful with your stuff," she said with a chuckle, "He's pretty new too, he came after Gaea attacked. However, he's already notorious for pickpocketing no matter how nice he is. He always gives it back, but it can take a while." This was when I noticed that my ring that was a gift from my mother that I received when I was younger was gone. This gave me a huge sense of Deja Vu. _Who is he?_

"Well, there goes my ring. I remember this happened before," I spoke distractedly, but there was humor laced in my words. "Better ask about it." I knew that you aren't supposed to go to other tables, but I needed my ring back.

"Josh, where's my ring?" I stalked up to him, but I wasn't being rude. More... playful, I guess. "I had it before our conversation, and now it's gone." He looked up at me, and everyone around him was snickering. He laughed a little bit and held it up.

"This one? I've seen one like it before, so how do I know you didn't steal it from that person?" Josh said this with a smirk, so I fake pouted.

"I'm very hurt. Actually, it was a gift from my mother, and I've had it since forever, and it's been stolen once before. That was interesting, but irrelevant right now. Could I have it back?" I said the first part sarcastically, but I really did want it back. The only time it had been stolen before was a while ago, and it was given back quickly.

Josh gave a sly half smile. "Alright, alright. You can have it back. However, I have a question for you to answer. I'll ask after dinner because I would like to eat." He tossed the ring in the air and turned back to his friends who were looking at him curiously. He waved them off. Meanwhile, I had grabbed my ring and was heading back to the Aphrodite table. I plopped down in my seat and dug in, lost in thought

* * *

After dinner, Josh caught up to me. "Hey, I still need to ask my question." I sighed and motioned for him to go on. "Random thing, but I feel like I know you. What school did you go to?" My eyes flashed with curiosity.

"Well, this past year I was at a fancy private school, but I was at-" Josh cut me off.

"This isn't going anywhere. Okay, so I feel like I recognize you so different question. What was the name of your librarian last year."

I smiled at the thought. I would always be in the library, and the librarian was very kind. "Mrs. Willis. She was the sweetest old lady." Josh's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, do you remember being given the Percy Jackson Series by someone, who then stole your ring?" I nodded, a smile tugging at my lips as I caught on.

"Yes, and that was you, correct?" I inquired, smiling. He nodded his head, and I figuratively lit up. Doing that literally is Leo's thing. "Yes! I don't think that you know how happy this makes me. I was crushed when you suddenly disappeared, but I guess I know what happened now." I grinned, and in response Josh laughed.

"Alright Lucy, I'm happy about this but I feel like everyone's now gone to the campfire. My eyes widened at this realization, and we raced to the small but happy looking pillar of light smoke coming from the campfire.


End file.
